Predator and the Prey
by MelancholyMonochrome
Summary: Being a aspirational young lady, Cream the Rabbit lives in the forest where the dark ones dwell. One must always be on the run from them, but what happens when she has no choice but to be taken in by one?
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my newest Fanfiction. Predator and the Prey. The title comes from Beauty and the Beast obviously and the idea comes from Little Red Riding Hood and the theme of having to run away comes from The Gingerbread Man. So it's like a mash-up of fairy tales, more might come in later.**

**The parts in italics are said by the main character: Cream. I may include Cheese in this but I'm not quite sure yet. This is also just a prologue so of course it's short.**

* * *

><p><em>Must... Keep... Running... If I stop now I'll die. They'll get me. They'll kill me. They'll do what they want because they're the predators and I'm the prey. So I must carry on, even if I can breathe no more, I must carry on. Around these parts, there's a song we sing to remind us of the dangers here.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Run through the day and run through the night,<br>__Run for your safety, run for your life  
><em>_Don't let the dark ones have their way  
><em>_Or they'll be the predators and you'll be their prey_

* * *

><p>Despite her willpower not wanting her to fall, a rock on the ground lay sneakily, forcing the young girl to trip over, making her gasp and trying not to cry. Being a pretty, sophisticated young lady she wore long dresses regularly and today just happened to be one of the days she had to wear one.<p>

Once on the floor, she quickly tried to get up. But she found a sharp pain in her leg and looked down as she realised that a sharp rock had ripped open her beautiful silky dress and made a bloody gash in her leg. She reached ahead, squinting to see what was ahead.

A figure approached her and she knew her time was up. A long bushy tail flowed behind the figure, revealing him to be one of them.

_This is it. I'm done. I'm dead. The prey has been caught. Mother always warned me about venturing out at night. Guess I'll have to pay for not listening to her warning. It's all over for me. Goodbye mother. And Goodbye... _

But she didn't get a chance to say her final goodbye to the one she loved dearest, for her eyes slowly closed, her vision faded to black and all sounds were cut out as she felt the strangest sensation, like she was ascending, ascending to heaven...

But in reality, that wasn't the case. She was being picked up by the stranger and carried back to his lair. She lay limp in his arms, completely unconscious and bleeding from her leg wound. Her ears hung low and her face was peaceful like a sleeping angel. Her looks were sweet with a personality to match and even her name screamed sweet and innocent.

Her name was Cream the Rabbit.

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe that was a little too short but I will make up for it. Who will the figure be? I have yet to decide. It was originally going to be Tails because after all, Foxes eat Rabbits and if Rabbits live in the forest then they'd obviously be scared of Foxes. However, I later had the idea to use Shadow since his dark personality fits the profile of a 'dark one' but I guess I'll have to choose eventually...<strong>

**Sayonara minna-san!**

**~Neko **


	2. Arranged marriage

**Second chapter guys! I had so many ideas for this fic and I really hope you all like it.**

**Thank you to_ jakeroo123_ for the help. There will be some Crails in this chapter but I decided to make it one-sided.**

* * *

><p>Remember to run, remember to flee<br>But they hide in shadows, so you cannot see  
>They'll wait 'till you're tired, they'll wait 'till you stop<br>Then they'll snatch you away and drain you 'till you drop

* * *

><p><em>Wh-where... Am I? Hang on. This isn't my room. I'm not in my comfy bed. My oh-so fluffy pillows filled with soft feathers. My cosy blankets wrapped around me as I lay my head to rest. This isn't my room. Not even close. <em>

The door opened and Cream immediately sat up. She tried to stand up but she felt an immediate pain in her leg, then she remembered the rock and winced with fear as she watched the shadowy figure approach her. Then the figure looked up and revealed a dark face, red eyes, black spiky hair with red streaks and, to Cream, an overall intimidating look.

"Leg any better?" He asked gruffly.

"H-Huh?" Cream stuttered.

"I said, is your leg any better?" He asked, annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"I-I don't know." Said Cream, barely struggling to form a sentence.

I wasn't expecting this! Why is he being nice? Well... His questions are friendly but his voice isn't. He's planning to eat me! He'll drain me of my energy! He'll-

"Well let's find out. Can you stand?" He asked.

"I b-beg your pardon?" Cream asked.

Then without warning, the dark one stormed over to the bed and pulled her out of it. She blushed a fierce red as she realised her dress had been cut open by the rock from yesterday. So there she stood with a massive split in the front of her dress, revealing her undergarments.

Cream sank to the floor making a small thud as she hit the ground. She looked up at the dark one but he was looking away, as if he'd been that way the whole time. Cream was puzzled but the figure quickly explained.

"It's not like I'm going to look at you. I've been arranged to be married." The dark one explained, still looking away. "So I'll ask you again. Can you stand?"

"Well I..." Cream began.

Suddenly there was a thumping sound, as if someone was ascending the stairs. The dark one panicked and looked down at Cream.

"Hide!" He hissed.

Cream nodded shakily and crawled under the bed. He quickly shoved some things under the bed with his foot to conceal her and he sat on his bed and reclined casually.

The door opened but Cream couldn't see who it was. Like she'd know them anyway, it didn't matter. She probably could have could have listened to the conversation but she was too busy cowering under the bed, hands over her head and inwardly praying that she could return to her home one day.

Then the dark one's head popped up next to her.

"Okay it's safe to-"

But then he noticed that Cream was crying, he was a little taken back by this but he persevered. He pulled Cream out from under the bed and laid her on top of it. She tried to curl up into a ball but immediately stopped for her leg hurt too much.

He pulled her dress over to make sure he couldn't see anything and trailed his finger along the wound. Cream froze to the spot and became frozen in that position.

"Leg that bad huh..." He muttered. "Hey why are you so tense all of a sudden?"

She was indeed tense. How could she be calm when a dark one, her number one fear, was stroking her leg wound? Probably getting thirstier and thirstier for blood by the second.

"D-don't..." She whispered.

"What?" The dark one, unaware of what he was doing to the poor girl, asked her.

"Don't touch..." She muttered a little louder.

"Huh?"

"Don't touch me!" Cream squealed.

"Shh!" He put his finger to his lips. "I'll get you some food or something just don't make any loud noises or you'll be found and eaten!"

Cream gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth, the dark one sighed and called for his butler. Cream jumped slightly when he heard the name he called.

"Tails!"

"T-Tails?" Cream whispered.

The other turned around.

"Don't worry. Tails can keep a secret. He's not one of _us_ if that's what you're thinking. He's a Light." He explained.

"A-a Light?" Cream asked with a puzzled look upon her face.

"Yeah that's what we call you- actually who are you?"

"My name's Cream." She told him, but why was she even talking to one of them?

"I'm Shadow and I'm a Dark One as you call us." He chuckled.

Cream shivered at the name. She's been raised to fear the Dark Ones, never to venture out at night and to always fear them.

"Shadow... You said before that you were arranged to be married."

"Yeah. Most people you meet hate their fiancée when it's been arranged but... Me and her are genuinely in love. You're a little young to understand." Shadow explained.

"No... You're wrong. I do know. I was engaged one time and it was an arranged marriage but... Things didn't go as planned."

"How so?" Shadow tilted his head to the side.

"Well... I was arranged to be married to a young man. We were childhood friends and our relationship grew beyond the level of friends. When we found out that we were going to be married someday we became even more in love than we were before. But... He was taken. Taken by your kind... He was presumed dead and... I've both hated and feared your kind ever since."

The two sat in silence, Shadow slowly digested the story and Cream hung her head low in the memory of her lost love.

_Why should I be telling him this? I really didn't want to bring it up either... Miles... I still remember our time together even though it was so long ago. Don't worry: I'll never forget you Miles._

Then the butler entered. Two long yellow tails, sky blue eyes, a smart black tuxedo, clean pure white gloves and red shoes with a matching red tie to accompany it. He had an overall fluffy look and was extremely familiar to Cream.

"Hello Cream." Tails waved.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. R&amp;R, PM me and remember that review=shout-out and shout-outs give people fuzzy feelings.<strong>

**Sayonara minna san!**

**~Neko**


	3. The Lady in Black

**Chapter three. There will be a few long descriptions but I had a very specific image for things. Even though I don't know when this is set. I always picture it in an old Victorian sort of time or in a time like Dracula. Well the descriptions are there to make it easier to visualise, I hope I helped you ^^**

**Thank you to jakeroo123 once again for the lovely supportive review. Very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>They'll take what you admire<br>Fill you with desire  
>And you'll be lured in,<br>To their world of darkness and sin

* * *

><p>"M-Miles! Is that really you?"<p>

"Well yeah but I go by the name of Tails now, it's just a nickname they gave me because of my twin tails. I work here as the butler now." Tails explained.

"I see... Tails... So you didn't get e-"

Cream was about to say 'eaten' but Tails quickly rushed in with her serving of food. He handed Shadow a glass of wine. Cream immediately forgot her question and eyed the glass cautiously. Taking in the sight of the red liquid with care.

"How old are you?" Cream asked curiously.

Shadow took a pause from sipping his drink to answer the young girl's question.

"17 in two weeks." He mumbled in an exasperated way, before proceeding to sip at his drink again.

"What? And you're drinking?" Cream exclaimed.

"Shh!" Shadow hissed.

Shadow's glass dropped to the floor, smashing the glass into a million pieces. Shadow gasped and growled at Cream.

"See what you made me do?" He snapped.

He leaned down to clear up the glass but suddenly cut his hand in the process. He gasped in pain slightly as blood trickled from his hand and Cream stood up to help him but then she instantly fell to the floor, suffering terribly due to the pain in her leg.

"Cream!" Shadow panicked as he watched the trembling girl on the floor.

Then a noise could be heard. Like the sound of someone ascending the stairs but this time it was... Lighter... Well lighter than before at least.

"Shadow!" A voice, obviously female, shouted.

Shadow's eyes widened to the size of Master Emeralds as he turned to Cream she was slightly alarmed at the approach of another Dark One but her fear was nothing compared to Shadow's for Cream did not know yet, but this was his fiancée approaching.

"Hide!" Shadow hissed like before.

Cream nodded, though slightly reluctantly, before proceeding to crawl under the bed again. But Shadow saw this and grabbed her by the wrist, making Cream gasp and flinch- obviously out of fear.

"Not there." Shadow shook his head.

Then Shadow gestured with his free hand to a small door opposite the bed. Cream nodded and looked down at her wrist with fear in her eyes. Shadow took it away, turned his head and then stuck his nose up and walked off. Cream opened the door and scrambled in, trying desperately not to injure her leg.

She could still see a little from the crack in the door hole so she peeked through to observe the scene.

A girl entered: a white bat with a black lacy dress and matching embroidered collar. Her dress had a slightly long trail at the back, much like a wedding dress but not quite as long. Her dress had two gaps at the sides: much like two tears in the dress like Cream had ripped hers. However this dress was created fashionably and the gaps were to show off her lovely, silky legs.

She wore a Victorian styled hat, which was black and embroidered with white lace like her dress. She had two medium sized bat wings sticking out of her dress, implying that her dress had been sewn that way and had been handmade especially for her. Her dress has short princess like sleeves and no straps so she wore long black gloves to keep the cold away.

"Shadow-kins!" She giggled, using an affectionate nickname to describe her dark lover.

"Rouge..." Shadow smiled.

"I thought I heard a noise up here... Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I just cut myself is all..." Shadow muttered.

"You what? Let me see that!"

The girl called Rouge took his bleeding hand in her two dark gloved ones. She put one hand to her mouth in shock and then stroked his hand in an attempt to somehow nurse it back to health. He grabbed one of her hands and took it before pressing it to his lips. At this Rouge smiled at him mischievously and he mimicked this smile.

"I have something I need to talk to you about..." Shadow told her, an evil smile playing on his lips.

Suddenly Cream felt a tug at her elbow and she almost screamed but then she felt a hand covering her mouth to silence her. She turned around to see Tails on his hands and knees behind her. She smiled at him and her heart warmed to see his face.

"Follow me." He whispered.

She obediently followed, knowing that he was the only one in this house that she could trust. They crawled down the seemingly well kept tunnel. For a mansion belonging to the dark ones, this tunnel was actually pretty clean and tidy.

_It's really killing me to crawl this much. My leg really hurts but... If it's for Tails I can endure a little longer. We were engaged once upon a time and... In my heart I know that I still love him. Surely he still loves me back? Maybe once I escape this place we can go back to how things were. Maybe he's leading me out of this place? Let's wait and see._

"Not much farther now." Tails whispered.

They reached the end of the tunnel finally. Another door was now in sight, like the first but not as worn or dark. Tails opened this door, took Cream's hand and led her in.

Cream gasped at the sight as she sat on the floor. A brilliant glass chandelier shot out rays of sparkly light in the middle of the ceiling. In the top left of the room was a fancy double bed with pure white bed sheets. Next to it was a simplistic yet pretty lamp and a little further on from that was a white wardrobe that still looked brand new.

On the opposite side of the room was a white dressing table with three mirrors and beautiful yet odd carvings trailing up the sides. There were three drawers underneath and a simple plush stool under that.

Cream was so fascinated with the beautiful, pure room that her mouth dropped open. She barely recognised that she was still in the dark mansion. She felt herself being lifted as she looked up into Tails's soft blue eyes. He got her into a princess hold and strolled over to the wide double bed, placing her on it when he got there.

"I tried to decorate the room to your liking. Do you like it?" Tails asked.

Cream took a second look around the room then back up at Tails.

"M- I mean Tails... It's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. I thought that it would be cool to have a secret room so that Cream could have more privacy and... Some other reasons too.<strong>

**PM, Review - shout out. Don't just leave that review button down there hanging high and dry! Or low and blue...**


	4. Lies in the woods

**In this chapter, lies are revealed and you will find out what Cream means to Shadow... Ooh I can barely contain my excitement!**

**Shadow: Hold on, you said I'm engaged to Rouge.**  
><strong>Me: Yes, yes you are.<strong>  
><strong>Shadow: ...I'm confused. <strong>

* * *

><p>"What is it Shads?" Rouge asked, tilting her head to the side and wearing a puzzled expression.<p>

"Well you remember I went out into the woods the other day?" Shadow asked.

"Of course I do, you went to go find something for our wedding." Rouge smiled.

"Yeah well..."

_I have to tell her now... That day in the woods... I went out to get something for the wedding and what I found was..._

"What did you find?" Rouge asked.

_What I found was..._

Shadow hung his head and smirked. "I found the main course for the feast."

* * *

><p>Back in the room at the end of the tunnel, the air was slightly tense between Tails and Cream. Cream was sat up on the bed and Tails was staring down at her.<p>

"Well I'm glad you like it. I'll be off now." Tails smiled.

"Wait!" Cream called, grabbing onto Tails's sleeve.

Tails stopped and turned around, puzzled by Cream's strange actions. Cream withdrew her hand shyly and blushed at what she had just done.

"Erm... Shadow and Rouge won't be finished talking yet. Shouldn't we wait for Shadow to tell us that it's okay?" Cream explained.

"Hmmm..."Tails considered this, pausing to think on the spot.

He looked back at her, closed his eyes and smiled.

"Okay then."

* * *

><p>"Shadow that's great! I'm so excited. What is it?" Rouge asked excitedly.<p>

"Well I shouldn't really say..." Shadow looked away, averting the gaze of her curious, sparkling eyes.

"Come on Shadowww..."Rouge pleaded, pushing herself up against him temptingly.

There was a tinge of red on Shadow's cheeks so he hung his head low to cover it up. Rouge smirked, knowing that she'd gotten him embarrassed so now he just had to tell her. Shadow looked back up and covered his blush with an evil yet cool smile.

"Well it's a light of course. Young, but still old enough to eat. She'll definitely have a sweet taste: she'll be like a wedding cake or something." Shadow explained.

"So it's a 'she' huh?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah... Don't get any ideas. She's just a light remember?"

"Of course. Ooh I can't wait!"

"Well you'll have to wait until the wedding day."

"You mean your birthday? I guess I can wait..."

It was true: Rouge and Shadow were to be wed on the date of Shadow's birth and on that day, Cream would be the main course at the wedding banquet.

But of course, this was all still unknown to Cream...

* * *

><p>"So what did happen that day? I thought you'd been eaten..." Cream asked Tails.<p>

"Well... I don't know if you remember but... I went out into the woods-"

"Oh I remember! You said you were going to pick flowers for me!" Cream gasped in realization.

Tails looked at her with a sympathetic look and slowly shook his head. Cream was puzzled but Tails quickly explained.

"I was searching for materials." He confessed sheepishly.

"Materials? For what?" Cream asked.

Tails looked away with a pained expression upon his face. He'd been living with this lie for a while now, ever since he was taken he'd lived with this guilt. Then he looked up and confronted the girl who sat beside her.

"For my new machine."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that chapter. A good turn of events am I right? <strong>

**R&R please. I may need to take a break on this. I'm worried that it isn't like all that much since I only have a few reviews so if you don't like this then you can leave but if you do I encourage you to review.**


	5. Truth revealed

**Hello there. I know it's been a while. First off this does not start with a song because it starts off with Tails's memory. I will try to finish this: having multiple stories on the go isn't easy on me.**

**Tanoshimu!**

* * *

><p><em>Finally! I can harvest some materials for my new machine! I told Cream that I was going to pick her some flowers but... I won't really. I suppose I'll have to get some after I'm finished. Being engaged sure is tedious. Our family's a little poor but Cream is the heir to quite a wealthy family so... I have to marry her.<em>

_Ah here we go. I finally have the materials. Now I can head home and..._

_Hang on... Something isn't right. The air seems to have an eerie chill to it and the forest seems... Darker than before. I tread cautiously, taking into account the air of mystery that surrounds this area. I must try and get home as soon as possible... I-_

_**WHACK!**_

_My vision fades to black as I fall to the floor. Through my mind flash images of those ones I hold dear, my mother, my father, everyone back at the house. _

_Then my mind flashes to an image of Cream, the girl I've been forced to marry, but not to love._

Once Tails had finished, he sat for a while with his eyes closed, not wanting to meet Cream's tearful gaze. Tails had mixed emotions: relief that his secret was finally out but also shame that he finally told Cream that he had never really loved her. Cream however, only felt one thing: the feeling of heartbreak. She loved Tails and had always dreamed of having him back but now that she knew the truth she was devastated.

* * *

><p>"Well I'll see you later Shads! I'm going to go have my dress fitted. Au revoir!"<p>

Rogue blew a kiss to her fiancée and gave him a cutesy wink. Shadow gave her a smile in return and he waited until she was officially out of the door before crawling into the secret passage.

Once he had gotten through, he stood up proudly and dusted himself off. He looked at Cream and Tails, both were in complete silence and were facing away from each other awkwardly.

"What happened in here? Somebody died?" Shadow smirked.

Tails looked up at his master and immediately jumped up and bowed.

"Sorry sir. I didn't want to disturb you and Miss Rouge." Tails explained.

"I don't mind you Tails." Shadow smiled as he ruffled Tails's hair.

Tails scrunched up his face and Shadow continued to ruffle his hair, knowing full well that he hated it. Cream watched this scene with an air of curiosity. Shadow, seeing her watching, g;lanced over to Cream and gave her a small wink.

In any other situation, Cream would have blushed or bowed being either embarrassed or flattered by this gesture but Shadow was one of them so this only served to further scare her. She flinched away, pressed up against the wall. Shadow saw this and took it in but did not respond to it, instead he stopped teasing Tails and looked at him sternly.

"Tails, bring Cream something to eat." Shadow commanded.

"Yes sir." Tails nodded.

Tails proceeded to crawl into the tunnel to go make Cream something to eat. Shadow walked over to the dressing table and sat down on the stool. He eyed himself up in a vain way, desperately trying to pass the time.

The two didn't talk much. They just shifted about uncomfortably, waiting for Tails to enter and break the silence. Shadow took out his claw and carved something into the desk which Cream thought to make the desk unsightly but it was so small anyway that it didn't matter.

When Tails entered the room, it was almost like a party. Shadow rose to his feet, meaning to greet Tails in a friendly manner but ended up sounding like he was trying to attack him- he was that spontaneous. Cream did not move, instead she shifted on the bed uncomfortably.

Tails approached her, placed the snack on her bedside table then lowered himself slightly to pick up a part of Cream's sheets. He looked up at her for clarification to make her bed but since she was looking anywhere but into Tails's eyes, he had to speak in order to gain permission.

"May I?" He asked.

She looked at him and nodded her head slightly. "Feel free."

She tried to stand but her leg caused her such agony that she couldn't. Tails shook his head and gestured her to relax.

"No, you don't need to stand. Just... Don't move."

Then as quick as a flash he picked up Cream's blanket, threw her pillow into the air, grabbed a tray and... Well... He was moving so fast that Cream could not see what he did next, but the next thing she saw was the blanket over her, the serving tray placed neatly on her lap and the pillow behind her to prop her up.

"How did you...?"

But Tails just bowed. "All butlers need to be that way."

Cream nodded slowly, struggling to figure out how he arranged her bed without moving her or leaving a single crease on the sheets. It was enough to impress her, but she tried not to be too impressed, worrying that this could spark off some feelings of admiration for him.

Tails stood himself up straight and turned to Shadow who was now approaching Cream's bed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to master Mephilles: he seems to be struggling with his outfit for the wedding." Tails explained.

Shadow laughed which surprised both Cream and Tails, making them jump slightly.

"He _chose_ an outfit? That faker! I bet he just happened to choose what I'm wearing. Honestly he copies me so much that I'm scared he stalks me or something!" Shadow laughed.

"Master Mephiles has a very refined sense of style, much like your own- Master Shadow." Tails defended Mephiles.

"Whatever, just make sure his _style_ isn't too much like mine. I don't want him showing me up at my own wedding." Shadow smiled.

"Yes Master Shadow."

And with that, Tails bowed and headed for the tunnel. As he got on his hands and knees, Shadow called him again making him pause to turn around.

"Oh and Tails?" Shadow asked.

"Yes Master Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Stop it with this 'Master' business... 'Kay?" Shadow asked.

"Yes M- I mean, Shadow."

And with that, Tails crawled through the tunnel and disappeared. Shadow seated himself on the end of Cream's bed. He looked at the food and then up at Cream.

"You gonna eat that?" Shadow asked eagerly.

"Of course I am!" Cream snapped. "Just... Give me a minute."

Cream lay back on her pillow, closed her eyes and sighed. This was the first time she actually had the opportunity to realise Tails didn't love her. She had no-one in this world. What if she just stayed here? She'd get found out and then eaten. Now there was no-one left to trust in this house, she wondered if she should leave or stay. Both offers sounded tempting but-

"Open up."

Cream's eyes shot open to see Shadow with a spoon in his hand. He rolled his eyes at Cream which puzzled her slightly but he soon explained.

"Not your eyes stupid, your mouth. Say aah!" Shadow smiled.

"Ah...Aah..." Cream reluctantly obeyed.

Shadow spooned the food into her mouth, treating her like a child. Cream chewed slowly and Shadow readied another spoonful.

"Aahh!" He repeated.

"Now hold on a-"

But Cream had no time to finish because Shadow just shoved the spoon into her mouth. She put her two hands two her mouth in shock but she still chewed the dessert nonetheless. Shadow got another helping ready as she swallowed.

"Here comes the aero-"

"Now hold on a minute!"

Shadow stopped, Cream looked affronted.

"I may be young but I'm not that much younger than you!" Cream snapped.

"You never told me how old you were."

"I'm 15 in two months."

"14 then? That's still pretty young... Say aa-"

"And there's another thing! I'm a responsible young woman! I don't need to be treated like a frail hospital patient!"

"I'm a young man: I can't leave a damsel in distress to fend for herself."

"Damsel in- Who do you think I am?"

"I think you're a girl who fell and cut her leg in the woods, who had no way of getting home and was very kindly taken in by the nice old Mr Shadow."

"I'll have you know I happen to be the heir to the Hikari family!"

"You... What?" Shadow asked.

"The Hikari family! So stop treating me like a baby!"

There was silence for a few minutes but eventually Shadow handed the bowl over to Cream and looked away, suddenly in deep thought. Cream stared at the bowl in front of her, but she shoved it away and gave it to Shadow.

"Here, you eat. I'm not hungry anymore." Cream smiled.

Shadow beamed at the bowl and immediately started to chow down like there was no tomorrow. Once he had finished, he looked up at Cream and smiled. Cream giggled at him, for there was still some leftover food on his face.

"Come here." She gestured.

Shadow leaned in close and Cream pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. She gently began wiping away at Shadow's cheek.

"All clean!" She smiled.

Shadow looked at the girl. She was so happy, she was almost sparkling. He smiled back and went to give her handkerchief back but she shook her head, telling him that he could keep it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikari means light in Japanese so it seemed fitting. Dark in Japanese is Kuragari so I might use that for Shadow's family.<strong>

**Cream Hikari and Shadow Kuragari... Hmmm...**

**Let me know if you like it or if you have another suggestion!**


End file.
